El Mejor Regalo del Mundo
by IAm Hylian Nightray
Summary: Día de cumpleaños, nada más y nada menos que el de la Princesa Zelda... ¿de que se tratará su regalo?


Dejando tiempo para el otro fic (véase Link's Diary) hice este shot 3 3  
me gusta muchísimo el Zelink 3 3  
ojala lo disfruteeeen, me tomó trabajo ~~

**Nombre:** El Mejor regalo del Mundo.

**Videojuego:** The Legend of Zelda

**Género**: Humor, romance.

**Disclaimer:**** La trama, personajes y demás de TLOZ NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Este fic sólo trae intenciones de entretenerlos.**

Hoy era el día más esperado por los dos, habían amanecido muy contentos y con mucho empeño al prepararse. Hoy era el cumpleaños de la Princesa Zelda.

Cómo era de costumbre esa fecha, el joven y la Princesa acordaban levantarse muy temprano, y encontrarse en la parte trasera del castillo para hacer un desayuno en el campo de Hyrule o en algún lugar. Por supuesto, sin dar noticia a los guardias o al Rey, solamente a Impa, la Nana –o mejor amiga- de la Princesa.

**Princesa Zelda:**

Me despierto esperanzada, mientras que lo único que se ve a través de mí ventana es la oscuridad. Es tan temprano que aún está de noche. Lo primero que hago es estirarme y poner los pies en el suelo, acto seguido miro al reloj colgado en mi pared; la hora marca las 05:16. Es verano, así que el sol no tardara en salir.

Todos mis cumpleaños, Impa viene a mi cama a las 9 de la mañana con un súper desayuno.

Debido a que Impa sabe acerca de mi salida con Link, retrasa mi desayuno a las 10:30, y cuándo llego, ella lo come por mí (bueno, a excepción de la taza de chocolate que siempre es mía.).

Voy a tomar una ducha y me peinó, para luego regresarme a mi ropero y ponerme mi vestido. Para no llamar la atención entre la gente, recojo mi cabello en un rodete, y el vestido que me coloco es blanco. Unos pequeños zapatitos cristalinos color lavanda sientan cómodos para la ocasión. Utilizo mi capa roja, y no llevo mis aretes.

Luego de prepárame, sigilosamente me escapo por mi ventana, mientras que el sol comienza a asomarse.

En la puerta trasera del castillo, evado a los guardias y me encuentro con Link.

Como siempre, lleva su túnica verde y sus pequeños aretes: uno en cada oreja. Su cabello rubio va en todas direcciones, y sus hermosos ojos están cerrados aguardando mi llegada. Al abrirlos, brillan cómo dos relucientes diamantes, mientras una sonrisa se extiende en su boca. En su mano derecha lleva una canasta de madera, probablemente con cosas deliciosas. A su lado, su caballo guarda silencio, es Epona. Link le acaricia el cuello mientras me saluda con la mano, y caminó a su lado.

-Hola, Link.- le saludo sonriente mientras me acerco a él.

-Buenos días, Princesa.- responde sonriente mientras besa mi mano, cómo siempre.-Feliz cumpleaños.- agrega con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te he dicho que no me llames 'Princesa'.- le aclaro con ceño fruncido.- Y gracias.- agrego algo más alegre.

Link se pone de cuclillas y me hace una escalerita con su mano, mientras gira su cabeza algo ruborizado por el gesto; lo hace para evitar ver debajo de mi vestido.

Suelto una pequeña risita mientras me subo a Epona, y seguido él se sube delante de mí.

-¿Iremos al lugar especial en el campo?- pregunté algo curiosa.

-Nop, pero iremos a un lugar más bonito.- responde sonriente.

Él le da un suave golpe a Epona para que comience a caminar, en el camino podemos presenciar a un corredor, mientras se puede sentir el olor a agua muy cercano.

-¿Al menos me das una pista de a dónde vamos?- pregunté sonriente.

-Mmmmm…- él se detuvo, pensativo.- Hay mucha agua.- respondió.

-¿Es el Lago Hylia?- dije de repente. Ni siquiera hizo falta pensarlo.

-Es algo más bonito.- dijo aun sonriendo.

-Pero… el único lugar cercano con agua que está en esta dirección es el lago..- reproche.

En respuesta, Link rió burlón.

-Pero yo dije que no es el Lago… ¿verdad?- dijo mirándome con su mirada de sábelo-todo.

Fruncí el entrecejo y me dedique a quedarme callada el resto del viaje. No fue muy largo, y además, aún había tiempo, aún eran las 6:01.

Luego de un rato, Link me dijo que aguardara sobre Epona, y fue a caminar un poco. No pude ver mucho de él, debido que se infiltro en una clase de pozo.

Al rato, él llegó sin la canasta.

-Bien, Princesa. ¿Le ayudo a bajarse?- me preguntó extendiendo su mano.

-No, puedo hacerlo sola. Además, te dije que no me trataras de 'Princesa' ni de 'usted'. Dime Zelda, trátame cómo lo que soy, tu amiga. Deja de lado el gesto hacia la realeza cuando estés conmigo.- le respondí, a lo cual él bajo su mano y se quedó callado.

Me baje con cuidado de un salto del caballo, y Link me miró a los ojos. Con su mirada y una sonrisa en su cara me señaló a que le siguiera.

Caminamos unos minutos hasta llegar a un tronco hueco, que daba dirección hacía un agujero debajo de unos árboles.

Link se deslizo muy normal dentro del tronco, cayendo en un punto tan profundo y oscuro que ni siquiera lo podía ver.

-…Eh….¿Link…?- pregunté asegurándome de que estuviera ahí.

-Prince…..- se detuvo. –Zelda ¿necesitas ayuda?.- agregó notando que sí hubiese dicho 'Princesa' le mataría.

-No, está bien, sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieses ahí.- respondí.

Con mucho cuidado levante un poco mi vestido, para que no se arruinara con mi paso. Deslice tranquilamente mi pie derecho para comprobar que pudiera hacerlo, me tomé de la parte de arriba del tronco. Con seguridad puse mi pie izquierdo a unos centímetros del otro, y con cuidado resbale cómo lo hizo Link.

Al llegar abajo, él me tomó de la mano y me pidió que cerrara los ojos, mientras me guiaba.

No podía ver por dónde iba, he incluso me rasguñe con –supongo- algunas ramas, pero podía sentir el canto de las aves y los peces nadando a medida que caminaba.

-Sólo aguarda un poco más..- susurró al oír mis quejas por los rasguños en las piernas.

-Me estoy rasguñando con algo….- respondí tapando mis ojos con mi mano izquierda, así aguantaría a ansiedad de ver que tenía por delante.

-Tranquila, sólo son ramas.- me dijo mientras soltaba mi mano.- Ya, puedes abrir los ojos.- agregó.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, y lo que vi me dejo impresionada.

Frente a mí, una clase de "habitación" sin techo que tenía forma circular. Por los alrededores, arbustos y flores de todo tipo, árboles por la parte de arriba, que le daban forma al lugar. El cielo, completamente visible. Había algunas mariposas y pajaritos, que daban el toque perfecto. La iluminación no era muy fuerte, era la correcta. El aroma que desprendían las flores te encandilaba, y lo más llamativo de todo, era la pequeña laguna en el centro, donde había peces y el agua era muy clara y agradable.

Cerca de esta laguna, una manta roja en el césped con platos, vasos, cubiertos, y una torta de chocolate. Link en frente mío, sonriente, esperando algún halago.

-L..Link…..- tartamudee sorprendida.-¿Tú hiciste todo esto… para mí?- agregue con los ojos brillantes.

-Bueno…. El lugar solamente lo encontré, aunque estaba en mal estado y lo arreglé… También limpie el agua y cuidé el césped, más o menos desde hace unos meses… La comida es totalmente preparada por mí….- respondió señalando a las cosas que nombraba.

Sin más palabras me eché sobre él, abrazándolo. Cómo esperaba, se sonrojo por el gesto.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!¡No puedes imaginar lo agradecida que estoy!¡Eres tan considerado!¡Éste es el mejor regalo del mundo!- dije mientras no me separaba de él, y continuaba apretándolo más fuerte.

-D..de nada, Princesa…..- me contesto mientras sentía cómo unos cálidos brazos me envolvían, y su cabeza se apoyaba sobre la mía. –Feliz cumpleaños…- susurró.

Me acurruque más en su pecho, ignorando en hecho de que me llamó 'Princesa', y así pude sentir los latidos de su corazón. Repetían el mismo ritmo, era acelerado. Sí lo tocara con una ocarina, sonaría bonito.

**Link:**

Sin palabras la Princesa se echó sobre mí, abrazándome. Típico proviniendo de mí, me sonrojé.

Pero, a decir verdad, no me molesta. Es más, me agradó que a la Princesa le gustara mi regalo, y mejor aún, que me abrazara. Algo tímido le abracé también, y lentamente deje descansar mi cabeza sobre la de ella. Al parecer, no le molesto en lo absoluto, y solamente comenzó a acurrucarse más en mi pecho. Sin poder evitarlo, mi corazón se aceleró, y cómo resultado, ella terminó oyéndolo.

Segundos más tarde, nos separamos, y se sonrojó un poco al verme, al parecer, me veía nervioso.

-¿Po..podemos ir a comer?- preguntó ella tímidamente, tomando su capa.

-Claro..- señalé haciendo un gesto de que se sentara primero.

Seguido de que se sentara sobre la manta, yo también lo hice. Tomé un frasco con algo de jugo de naranja y serví en mi vaso.

-¿Qué prefiere Princesa?- pregunté.- ¿Algo cómo jugo o… algo cómo café, o té o….

-Chocolate.- interrumpió ella. –D..digo… sí es que traes…- agregó notando que se veía desesperada.

-Por supuesto, sé que te gusta mucho.- respondí con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el frasco con chocolate. –Pero no está caliente.- agregue.

-No importa.- sonrió ella mientras extendía sus manos; ella quería servirse el chocolate.

Le entregue el frasco mientras sacaba de la canasta un cuchillo, para cortar la torta. Corté dos 4 trozos, no muy grandes, pero eran lo suficiente. Dejé el cuchillo.

-¿2 para cada uno?- preguntó la Princesa.

Guarde silencio un momento.

-Bueno… sí quieres dos, cortó uno más…- dije mientras tomaba de nuevo el cuchillo.

-No, está bien. Había olvidado por un momento que tu debilidad eran los postres, o cualquier cosa que sea deliciosa.- rió ella.

-¿Olvidarte?¿De algo tan importante?- respondí burlón dándole un sorbo a mi jugo. No me gusta presumir, pero estaba delicioso.

-No puedo recordar todos tus puntos débiles….- comentó ella dejando el frasco de chocolate, y acto seguido bebió un poco.- Los postres, las cosas deliciosas; así como los pasteles de Saria o mis fideos.- hizo una pausa tomando un tenedor y cortando un pedacito de su porción de torta. –Los gatos, las espadas, todo lo peligroso, los lugares tan naturales y bonitos como éste….- se llevó el pedacito a la boca, y luego de tragarlo, bebió algo de chocolate. – El color verde…. Por cierto, ¡la torta está deliciosa!- agregó cambiando de tema. -¡Ah! También tu gran curiosidad acerca de otras razas…. Entre ellas, las Gerudo; sé que te interesa mucho y se te da de raro que un hombre solamente nazca cada 100 años… También sé que te fascinan los Zoras por su impresionante habilidad para nadar y su "sexto sentido", podríamos llamarlo también "tercer ojo", el que cuida sus espaldas y los mantiene atentos de cada movimiento….- tomó un sorbo más de su chocolate.- También te interesan muchísimo los Goron por sus extrañas tradiciones, y los Sheikah por su descendencia, y sus extrañas habilidades….. Y por último….- tomó aire.- Te interesan mucho los Hylianos, así como sus tradiciones y creencias…. No dejas de lado a los Kokiri tampoco….- cortó otro pedacito de torta, y antes de llevarlo a la boca, recordó algo más.- ¡Ah! También quieres mucho a Epona.- sonrió mirándome cómo yo lo hago, algo así cómo "yo lo sé todo."

-Realmente me sorprendes…- respondí mientras cortaba mi cuarta porción de torta. – Sabes mucho de mí.. Princesa…- agregué.

Ella bebió lo último de su chocolate, seguido de terminar su porción de torta y yo le sirviera otra.

-¿Y tú, Link? ¿Qué sabes acerca de mí?- preguntó, curiosa.

-¿Qué se de ti?- respondí. –Mucho más de lo que crees…- agregué terminando mi jugo, mientras rascaba mi nariz.- Bueno, tu color favorito es el rojo, aunque en "casa" no te dejan usarlo porque es un color muy "llamativo" o "sensual" para una Princesa.- reí entre dientes, lo cual ella notó, frunciendo en entrecejo.- Tu bebida favorita es y siempre será el chocolate, ya sea frío o caliente. Tu animal favorito son las aves, de todo tipo. Te gusta salir del Castillo y dejar de ser manipulada o seguida por guardias a cada momento, además, tienes la manía de que cada cosa en todo lugar este perfectamente acomodado y sea paralelo con un objeto cercano. Todas las mañanas te levantas bien temprano para presenciar la salida del Sol, realmente lo admiras. Adoras cocinar, y lo ansías mucho, debido a que en el Castillo las señoras cocinas para ti. Aunque tu padre diga que Impa es tu "sirvienta" tú solo la ves cómo tú mejor amiga. Por las tardes te gusta salir al jardín a tomar aire fresco, ya que a esa hora una hermosa brisa se puede presenciar. Muy seguido te enojas con tu padre, debido a que es muy sobre-protector y cada minuto te habla acerca de que para cuando cumplas los 18 años tendrás que encontrar al hombre con quien casarte; pero lo que te molesta de esto es que él tenga que aprobar a quien tomará tu mano y es obligatorio que sea de la realeza. Tu estación favorita del año es el otoño, porque no hace ni mucho frío ni mucho calor. También, por las noches te gusta sentarte a la orilla de tu balcón y quedarte ahí durante un rato.. te gusta escuchar los ruidos nocturnos de los animales y observar la luna con todo su lujo y detalle, siempre te ha llamado la atención aquel gran cuerpo… Ansías mucho la libertad de expresión y decisión en el Castillo, así como en la Realeza… Tu cuento favorito es y siempre será aquel que te contaba tu madre, antes de ir a dormir: La Trifuerza. A pesar de ser una clase de Leyenda es tu historia favorita.- hice una larga pausa al observar que la Princesa miraba el piso con atención, con los ojos brillantes y cara seria. Sin notarlo había mencionado a su madre, quien falleció cuando la Princesa tan solo tenía 8 años de edad. Bajé la vista decepcionado y tomé sus manos, para luego sentarme cerca de ella y abrazarla. El silencio por unos minutos abundó. Realmente fui un estúpido al mencionar a su madre.

-L…Link, no te sientas mal….- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de mí y sonreí débilmente, leyéndome la mente. –Continua, por favor.- insistió ella mientras me acomodaba.

-Está bien…. Lo siento…-contesté.

-No te disculpes, sólo continúa.- insistió.

Suspiré.

-Bien, esto no es todo lo que se de ti, se mucho más, pero con esto finalizaré…- Resople mis cabellos, el calor era insoportable. –No sabes nadar, pero realmente lo ansías. Tu padre nunca te dejó aprender, debido a que no es una actividad para Princesas… pero tu insistías conque para ser una Princesa deberías saber muchas cosas, pero de todas formas él no accedió.- dije finalizando mientras servía jugo de naranja en mi vaso.

Acto seguido la Princesa tomó su vaso y se sirvió más chocolate, girando su vista al agua y sonriendo.

-Es cierto, sabes mucho de mí…- dijo ella bebiendo algo de chocolate.

Me levanté sonriente y comencé a buscar algo en la canasta. Estaba ansioso, sabía que esto la haría feliz.

**Princesa Zelda:**

Link comenzó a buscar algo en la canasta sin parar de sonreír. Curiosa y atenta observé como buscaba. Aquella sonrisa en su rostro, podría lograr hacerme suspirar.

-¡Ajá!- exclamó aún más sonriente y sacando de la canasta otra túnica como la de él, solamente que era azul.-¡Bien Princesa!¡Cómo parte de tu regalo, te enseñaré a nadar!- exclamó feliz.

-¿Q..qué?- pregunté algo confundida.

-He traído otras tandas de ropa, porque te prestaré esta para que la uses en el agua. Ya he nadado ahí, y es lo suficientemente profundo para enseñarte.- sonrió mientras me entregaba la túnica en las manos y quitaba las cosas de la manta en el suelo. Cuando terminó me levanté y el asintió en gesto de agradecimiento, él tomó la manta y la colgó entre dos árboles. –Bien, puedes cambiarte tranquilamente ahí. No se caerá y es una promesa real que no miraré por nada en el mundo.- dijo mientras señalaba la manta y sonreía.

-N.. no estoy muy segura de esto….- dije dudando y mirando la túnica en mis manos. ¿En serio me metería en el agua a nadar con él? Más bien.. ¿él me enseñaría a nadar?

-¿Por qué no?¡Vamos!¡Es completamente seguro! Y sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿cierto?- dijo mientras me tomaba las manos.

Dudé durante unos segundos, pero Link tenía razón. Yo confío plenamente en él.

-Está… bien…- dije mientras encaminaba detrás de la manta. -¡Pero más vale que no te des la vuelta!- dije frunciendo el ceño y señalándole.

Link asintió mientras se sentaba de espaldas en el suelo. No podía verlo, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba sonrojado.

Me quité la capa roja y la doblé perfectamente, dejándola en el suelo. Me quité los zapatos acomodándolos cerca de la capa, para mí sorpresa el césped no pinchaba, era agradable. Finalmente me quité el vestido. Tomé la túnica y me la puse, me quedaba bastante grande, así que ajusté en cinturón. Link se había tomado el trabajo de cortar uno de sus pantalones blancos para usarlos y supongo no sentirme incómoda. Era cierto, el realmente me conoce.

Doblé el vestido y lo tomé junto con las otras cosas para luego dejarlas sobre la canasta.

-Link..- dije sacándolo de sus pensamientos, estaba dibujando sobre el césped con su dedo.

-¡Ah!¡Claro!- dijo dándose la vuelta bruscamente y sacudiendo su cabeza, al instante fijando su vista en mí.

Rápidamente sus mejillas cobraron color y se embobó. Me sentí muy incómoda, no paraba de mirarme.

-Ehh…. ¿Link?- pregunté mientras yo también me sonrojaba.

-¡Claro!- dijo mientras se sonrojaba más por su actitud y negaba con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y se sacudió.- Bueno… ¿vamos al agua?- preguntó sonriendo mientras señalaba.

-¿No vas a cambiarte?- pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Neh… no traje más ropa.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿No era que habías traído más?- pregunté curiosa.

-Bueno…. Creo que me equivoque… además, no me molesta quedarme con la ropa mojada, es más, me agrada cuando corre viento y estoy sin ropa seca.- sonrió.

No sé porque, pero realmente envidió la libertad de Link sobre sus ideas. Él hace lo que quiere, como quiere y cuando quiere.

Observé atentamente cómo se quitaba su sombrero y sus zapatos, para luego correr hacia el agua y de un salto meterse. El agua salpico bastante.

Salió a la superficie sonriente mientras sacudía su cabeza.

-¿¡Vienes?!- preguntó alegre.-¡No está tan fría!- agregó mientras se acercaba a la orilla mientras caminaba al agua.

Lentamente metí ambos pies, la temperatura era muy agradable. Seguido me metí más, asegurándome de hacer pie. Finalmente, me metí completamente en el agua, hasta que me llegara al cuello. Aún hacia pie.

Por alguna extraña razón, entre mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Estaba ansiosa, y además, mi padre no estaba viendo, así que era libre de hacer lo que quisiese.

-Camina hasta aquí.- dijo Link un metro más alejado.- Aquí te enseñare.- sonrió.

Caminé hasta él y me tomó de las manos. Apenas hacía pie, solo podía si estaba de puntitas.

Link estuvo enseñándome un rato, hasta que finalmente aprendí a flotar y contener la respiración. Cada tanto reía al ver mis intentos fallidos, parecía una pequeña niña aprendiendo. Sus risas cesaban cuando le miraba amenazante.

Así durante un rato, aprendí a nadar. Me sentía muy feliz, y realmente muy agradecida con Link. Él es el mejor.

-¡Bien hecho, Princesa!- exclamó aplaudiendo viendo que nadaba con tan agilidad.

Sonreí en respuesta. Me sentía orgullosa de mí misma.

De repente, sentí como todo mi cabello caía cómo una pluma sobre mis hombros. La cinta se había soltado.

Link sonrió.

-¡Yo lo busco!- dijo mientras tomaba aire y sonriente se adentraba en el agua como si fuera un pez.

Durante unos segundos me quedé ahí, inmovilizada. Hasta que de pronto, sentí como algo me jalaba bruscamente y me hundía en el agua. Como estúpida tragué algo de esta pero logré contener aire.

Desesperadamente busqué salir a la superficie. Cuando salí sacudí mi cabeza y tosí; aún tenía la sensación de algo en la garganta.

Unos segundos después, Link salió a la superficie y comenzó a reír; él me había tomado el pie.

-¡Idiota!¡Me asusté bastante!- le grité. Al momento dejó de reír y me miró sorprendido.

-Es la primera vez que escucho a una Princesa maldecir.- dijo mientras tiraba sus cabellos para atrás y sonreía de nuevo.

No pude evitarlo, pero esa visión me hizo suspirar. Esta era la primera vez en la que me fijaba atentamente en sus ojos, aquellos dos hermosos diamantes que relucían mucho más gracias al reflejo del agua.

Él comenzó a nadar hasta la orilla, para dejar descansar su cabeza sobre el césped, mientras su cuerpo continuaba en el agua.

Le seguí he imité su posición. Le observé, noté que miraba algo muy maravillado y concentrado. Subí la vista para contemplar lo que él: el hermoso cielo abierto que se veía a través de los árboles. El sol no pegaba directo, así que no estaba cegada. Era hermoso, y ese curioso color celeste se parece al de sus ojos.

Giré mi mirada hacia él, que estaba embobado. Sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad, no sé por qué. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de que le miraba. Para un aventurero cómo él, las preguntas que se planteaba en sus viajes parecían no tener respuesta. Seguramente luego de cada aventura se echaba en su cama a reflexionar…¿qué acaba de vivir, sentir y ganar?

Yo sé que Link no es completamente abierto con sus pensamientos, pero en tan solo sus ojos puedo ver todo lo que sucede dentro de su mente: está impresionado e intrigado. Todos los misterios y de esta vida y mundo, los cuales pocos tenían respuesta.

Por un par de segundos, me quedé observándolo, nada más. Miré sus ojos, los cuales reflejaban dudas, pero aun así su color me cautivaba.. luego, observé su nariz; era hermosa y perfecta, ni muy grande ni pequeña. Observé curiosa su pálida piel….parecía de porcelana en ese momento, que aún estaba mojada por el agua. Regresé mi vista a sus rubios cabellos, quienes iban en todas direcciones y no estaban aplastados a pesar de acabar salir del agua. Miré curiosa su oído, aquel con el que me escuchaba tan atentamente… y finalmente, observé sus labios. Una pregunta cruzó mi cabeza: ¿a qué sabrían?. Me quedé pensando en eso durante un par de minutos…. Si tan sólo mirarlo o un mínimo contacto como un abrazo me vuelve loca, ¿qué sentiría sí probara esos tan tentadores labios?. Para mí desgracia, no veía alguna respuesta a esa pregunta, ya que solamente, somos amigos..

Su dulce voz al instante me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Princesa?- preguntó observándome algo sonrojado. Al parecer, se había dado cuenta de que lo miraba cómo si fuera una niña pequeña y él fuera el último dulce en el mundo.

-¿S..sí?- pregunté mientras giraba mi vista al cielo.

Él suspiró, antes de separar sus labios.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado… qué viene después de la muerte?- dijo mientras miraba al cielo también, solamente que algo perdido.

Su pregunta sin duda me dejó atónita. Quedé perpleja. ¿Estaba pensando en ello todo este tiempo?

-Digo… sé que tú no tienes motivo para pensarlo pero…. Yo he sentido tanto miedo y he tenido contactos tan cercanos a la muerte que…. Luego de una aventura, esa es una de las preguntas que más reflexiono….- comentó él, sin despegar su mirada del cielo.

Es cierto, nunca lo he visto desde ese punto…Pudo haber sido muy valiente y capaz, pero antes de eso… seguramente, el miedo le habría causado más de un escalofrío. Todas esas luchas, las veces que una espada o algo le rozó el cuello… un solo error, y él podría estar muerto.

-Bueno… ciertamente, nunca lo he pensado pero…. Tú…. ¿le temes a la muerte?- pregunté curiosa sin controlar mis palabras. Simplemente, salieron.

-No le temo, me da intriga… Cuando alguien muere ¿qué pasa después? ¿Su espíritu queda vagando en la tierra, va al Paraíso, o …. Al auténtico Inframundo?- dijo él, suspirando.

-No lo sé… pero…- guardé silencio, no sabía que decir.

Él soltó una pequeña risita.

-Sabía que no sabrías que responder…. A decir verdad, la primera vez que pensé en ello, me sorprendí también…- comentó mientras le miraba.

Durante unos segundos, el completo silencio abundo, e incluso se tornó incómodo. Pero el solamente cerró sus ojos, y escuchaba atentamente el sonido de los peces nadando y las aves cantando..

Al rato, me salí completamente del agua y me abracé a mí misma; tenía mucho frío, he incluso tiritaba.

Link me observó mientras salía del agua y me cubría con la manta. ¿Por qué no me abrazó?

Se sentó al lado mío con una pierna levantada, y sobre esta, su brazo descansaba.

Le miré atenta de nuevo. Otra vez, se encontraba perdido. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza?.

**Link:**

¿Y ahora?¿qué seguía?¿debería decirle o qué?

El tiempo se acababa, en 30 minutos tenía que llevarla a su casa. Nuevamente, me sentí estúpido.

No podía desaprovechar otra oportunidad…

Le miré, ella estaba mirándome. Al instante giró la vista, algo ruborizada.

Acaso ella…¿sentiría algo parecido a lo que yo?. Esa pregunta, me intrigaba.

Ella aún tiritaba, ¿debería abrazarla? Estaba mojado, así que no.

Durante un rato, observamos el agua, en silencio.

-¿Quieres cambiarte?- dije sin apartar mi vista del agua.

-Bu..bueno…- tartamudeo ella.

Me levanté y colgué la manta donde estaba, y volví a mi lugar a sentarme.

-Gr..gracias..- dijo ella mientras se levantaba para vestirse.

Nuevamente, me quedé sumido en mis pensamientos. A decir verdad, sentía miedo, del puro. ¿Y sí le decía sobre mis sentimientos y ella no me correspondía?¿y sí perdía su amistad?

Tragué saliva, nervioso.

Giré la vista, nuevamente, hacia ella. No podía verla debido a la manta, pero, ella estaba ahí.

Un momento más, me quedé atontado.

..¿ y ahora?...

**Princesa Zelda:**

Terminé de vestirme, y observé la túnica una vez más. Link caminó hacia mí y sonriendo me quitó la ropa en mis manos para meterla en la canasta.

-No importa, se secará.- dijo el mientras guardaba los vasos, cubiertos y frascos vacíos; ya llegaba la hora de irnos.

Caminé cerca de él para observarlo. Intentaba ocultarlo, pero no podía; claramente estaba nervioso.

-Pri…Princesa….- tartamudeo él.

-¿Sí?- pregunté sonriendo.

-A…acerca de mis debili…dades…..- suspiró.- Sé olvi…do de una….- agregó.

-Te dije que no me dijeras Princesa ni me trataras de usted, Link.- dije algo cortante a la situación.

-¿Me vas a dejar terminar?- dijo algo molesto.

Asentí divertida.

-Bu…bueno…. La de..debilidad que olvidó es…..- suspiró y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.-¡Al Diablo!¡Usted es mí mayor debilidad!- exclamó mientras me tomaba de la cintura y sus labios se pegaban a los míos.

Rápidamente sentí cómo mi corazón se aceleraba y rasgaba mi pecho intentado salir. Mis mejillas cobraron un tono rojo muy notable mientras cerraba mis ojos y perdía toda noción del tiempo. Lo único que podía sentir ahora eran sus dulces y deliciosos labios, y sus cálidos brazos que me rodeaban.

Mis manos subieron hasta posarse en sus mejillas, las cuales estaban ardiendo. Al parecer, el deseaba esto tanto cómo yo.

Pero ahora no podía hacer nada más que perderme, estaba feliz y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Mi cabeza daba tumbos, podía jurar que sí seguía así podría desmayarme. Me sentía en el auténtico paraíso… realmente deseaba esto desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y finalmente ¡estaba sucediendo! Quería suspirar, pero su boca me lo impedía.

Unos segundos más, y él separó sus labios de los míos. Apoyo su cabeza contra la mía, mientras respiraba agitado. Abrí mis ojos y pude verlo; estaba sonrojado y aún con los ojos cerrados, los apretaba con fuerza y sonreía, victorioso.

-U..usted es mí mayor debilidad….-susurró feliz, mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

Nos quedamos unos minutos más en esa posición, sin decir palabras ni mover un solo musculo. Nuestros rostros continuaban sonrojados, y al rato él abrió sus ojos. Me miró y sonrió, yo también lo hacía, era lo único a lo que me limitaba.

Unos segundos después nos separamos y recogimos las cosas. En silencio, ambos nos subimos a Epona y lentamente esta comenzó a caminar. Aún, no nos habíamos dirigido ninguna palabra, solamente nos dedicamos a sonreír embobados y quedarnos sonrojados. Mi corazón aún palpitaba como un caballo, y mis mejillas ardían como el mismísimo sol.

Un poco más que cabalgamos y me abracé a él, me aferré, fuerte y nerviosa. Su ropa, aún estaba mojado, y a pesar de que debería estar helado, hervía.

Dejé que mi cabeza se apoyara sobre su espalda, y podía sentir, levemente pero podía, el acelerado palpitar de su corazón. Quizás, él se sentía igual que yo.

Me dediqué a sonreír cómo tonta y quedarme en la misma posición el resto del viaje.

Cuando llegamos a la parte trasera del Castillo, me bajé y le tiré para que hiciera lo mismo. Lo abracé bruscamente mientras me colgaba de su cuello, para susurrarle:

-Este fue el mejor regalo del mundo….- aún no podía parar de sonreír.

En respuesta el me abrazó cálidamente. Aún faltaban diez minutos para la hora de mi desayuno, y lo único que podía hacer ahora era dejarme llevar y perderme en su esquicito aroma, mientras veía a Impa en mi ventana y me dedicaba una sonrisa.

Sin duda, este día fue el mejor regalo del mundo...

* * *

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN 3 3


End file.
